The present invention relates to a method of setting the operating parameters in a microprocessor-controlled typewriter or other microprocessor-controlled office machine of similar construction having a data input keyboard, a memory for storing all operating parameters, and an apparatus for recalling and displaying the operating characters on a record carrier.
In order to operate a microprocessor-controlled typewriter or similar microprocessor-controlled office machine, various operating parameters must be set to adapt the machine to the operating conditions of external devices connected with it and to enable the machine to cooperate with external devices without problems. Such operating parameters are, for example, interface settings, print format, and logging operations, among others.
It is known to perform the set-up of a microprocessor-controlled office machine according to a code by use of coding switches. A microprocessor-controlled visual display unit including a printer is also known as shown in German Patent No. 2,743,790 in which the operating parameters are permanently programmed in by use of set-up switches, but which can be changed if required by use of a keyboard. In this prior art device, all possible parameter values of the operating parameters are stored in a memory of the microprocessor and are called up either by actuation of the set-up switches or by the values input by way of the keyboard, and these parameter values are then stored in a special memory region. From there, they are called up to control a set-up device for the operating parameters. Additionally, it is possible to display all possible operating parameter values on a screen which is part of the device and to identify the parameter values which are set on the screen. Although this prior art device avoids use of complicated coding switches, the setting of the operating parameter values is still relatively complicated.